Mitt siste åndedrag
by SnowWhiteWithKnives
Summary: Belladonna Ericson. 15 år. Ordinær jente. Livet mitt endte for brått. Sendt inn i arenaen med min verste fiende. Her er min fortelling om hvordan jeg døde som en 15 åring.
1. Chapter 1

Øyene mine flyr åpne når jeg hører gråten fra baby broren min Luke. Skrikene hans fyller huset med liv, så tidlig på morgenkvisten. Klokka er så vidt 08:00 før han vekker meg med de forferdelige lydene hans. Men siden dette har pågått veldig, så blir det nesten som en vane som man må hate og leve med. Huset vårt er et tre etasjers hus laget av hvite tre lister utenfor og en forferdelig gammel skitten brun inngangsdør. I første etasje er det stue,bad og kjøkken, der hvor alle stort sett er samlet som en familie. I andre etasje ligger de 3 soverommene som skiller oss fra hverandre. I tredje etasje ligger loftet, men dette loftet er brukt som mitt rom. Rommet som jeg har brukt så lenge jeg kan huske. Rommet med hvite vegger , brunt liste gulv og et fantastisk vindu med vakre puter dekorert på sitte karmen. Ellers er det ikke noe spesielt, bare en seng, pult og en kommode. Tomt, stort og ensomt. Men jeg liker det slik.

Jeg slenger meg selv ut av sengen, og med en gang føttene mine kjenner gulvet, kjenner jeg at det er isende kaldt. Kulden sprer seg fra føttene mine og opp til skuldrene mine. I en brasende fart slenger jeg på den varme og velduftende kåpen min, noe som kjøler ned kroppen min litt. Beina mine tar forsiktige og bestemte skritt mot den gamle brune kommoden min, og hånda mi graver inni den rotete kommoden etter et enkelt antrekk for uttaket. Uttaket er en årlig arrangement som holdes sted på skolen min. Her skal de velge 2 tributter, en jente og en gutt fra alderen 12-18 år, til å kjempe til døden i Dødslekene. Hvert år sendes 24 forskjellige tributter til arenaen , der hvor de skal konkurrere om å bli den ene som kommer ut i livet. Dette er noe The Capitol har bestemt for landet. Dette er bare ren underholdning for dem. Folkene der er forferdelige mennesker med dårlig stil og vanvittig mye penger. Pengene dine tjener i måneden, kan holde meg og min familie mettet i 4 måneder. Likevel har jeg og familien min nok. Nok til å ikke gå sulten til sengs som de fra distrikt 12. Å være fra distrikt 3 har vist sine fordeler.

Jeg velger ut en himmel blå blonde bluse med en vakker hvit sløyfe og en gammelt brunt skjørt som rekker meg ned litt under knærne. Det svarte, lange håret velger jeg å sette i to høye musefletter, noe som får meg til å se litt yngre ut enn 15 år gammel. Øyene mine ser blodtørstig ut i speilet, med den dype svarte øyenfargen. Deretter sklir jeg de myke og små føttene inn i hvite fløyels sokker. Et veldig normalt antrekk, dette vil definitivt ikke få meg til å stå ut i mengden. Akkurat det jeg ønsker.

Magen min rumler veldig fælt, et tegn på at det er på tide å spise frokost. Frokost på uttaks dagene er alltid mer tilfredsstillende enn de andre ordinære dagene. Mamma pleier alltid å lage noe ekstra godt, i tilfelle jeg eller min storebror Todd blir valgt ut og sendt til arenaen. Noe vi garantert ikke kommer til å bli. Navnet vårt er bare registrert 4 ganger, derfor er sannsynligheten veldig liten.

Jeg løper ned til kjøkkenet og setter med spise bordet, spent på hva som er til frokost idag. Øyene mine kikker ivrig på mamma, og sulten blir bare større og større.

Til slutt setter hun på bordet en haug med mat. Pannekaker, omelett, ferske rundstykker og ny presset appelsin juice. Sulten tar over og jeg hiver innpå. Smaken av omeletten sprer seg ut på tungen min og fyller meg med glede. - Så godt, utbryter jeg imens jeg tar en jafs til av omeletten. Mamma smiler blidt og nikker. Hun ser ikke ut som før. Hun virker mer lykkeligere nå. De grønne øyene hennes skinner mer enn det gjorde før, da hun var i en depresjon periode. Tapet av min far for 3 år siden knakk henne mentalt og fysisk. Men nå har hun blitt enda vakrere enn det hun hadde vært før. Den hvite huden , det lysebrune håret og de vakre øyene hennes, skinner utstrålende mer enn før. Dette er takket være min stefar, gode gamle James. De møtte hverandre etter at begge mistet sin ektefelle, og fikk senere min baby bror Luke.

- Gleder du deg eller, spør Todd og fikler med det brunet håret hans. Jeg rister på hodet og fortsetter med å spise omeletten. - Jeg gleder meg litt, dette blir mitt siste år. Da kan jeg endelig dra ut og jobbe, i tillegg slutte å bekymre meg over å bli valgt, fortsetter Todd. Jeg ignorer han, og bare fortsetter med å spise. Men jeg misunner han litt egentlig. Han er 18, og jeg er 15. Dette blir hans siste år, og jeg har fortsatt 3 år igjen før jeg kan føle samme lykke som han.

Todd har fått utseende til mor, noe jeg som jeg også misunner han for. Jeg fikk utseende til min avdøde far. Det natt svarte håret med små krøller nederst. Den snø hvite huden og de blod tørstige øyene. Noen ganger ser det ut som utseende mitt gjør moren min lei seg, kanskje jeg henne minner for mye om min far. Min far som var blid som solen og viljesterk. Han er nå borte for godt. Vi alle savner han, men livet går videre.

Jeg blir ferdig med frokosten, og kaster blikket mot klokka. 09:30. Perfekt. Tiden er vennlig mot meg idag, så jeg har 2 timer på meg før uttaket starter. Før livet til en stakkars jente og gutt tar en brå vei. Heldigvis vet jeg at det ikke vil bli meg. Jeg kommer til å fortsette til å leve et normalt distrikt 3 liv, akkurat som alle andre. Skaffe meg jobb, gifte meg, få barn, død lykkelig ( forhåpentligvis).

Jeg setter kursen mot døra, og er klar til å stikke før mamma sier med en monoton stemme : - Hvor skal du? Uttaket starter ikke før om 2 timer. Jeg sukker svakt og stille, imens jeg tar på meg skoene mine. - Jeg har lyst til å stikke og henge med Matthew, svarer jeg og kaster det lange håret mitt bakover. Plutselig kjenner jeg hånden hennes på skulderen min. - Vi sees ved 17-tiden, husk at det er middag, sier hun med et ør lite bekymret blikk. - Det kan du banne på, svarer jeg selvsikkert.

Matthew har vært min bestevenn siden 5 års alderen, da vi startet på skolen for en god stund siden. Han tok interesse i meg da jeg sto og kastet kniver på et tre helt alene. Det hadde seg slik at han hadde akkurat samme interesse, kniv-kasting. Jeg var nok ganske interessert i han også. Alle på trinnet vårt dånet ved hans nærvær. De dype grønne øyene, det gylne brune håret og den vakre lyset huden hans. Etterhvert som vi ble eldre, ble han bare mer og mer lik en mann. Noe som gjorde alle jentene sikle mer etter han.

Jeg treffer han på vei til huset hans, noe som får begge til å små le litt. - Neimen, god dag unge mann, sier jeg med en gammel dame stemme. - Er de klar for uttaket, svarer han med en lik stemme. Han rekker ut en hånd, og jeg nøler ikke med å holde rundt den. - Vi burde bare dra med en gang, slik at vi blir ferdig med det, sier han alvorlig. Grepet rundt hånda mi blir hardere og nesten ubehagelig. - Vi har fortsatt 1 time og en halv time til, men javel da, sier jeg og gir inn.

Vi går hånd i hånd til skolen vår, og registrer oss inn. Men så skilles vi ad, siden han må dra til gutte seksjonen. - Lykke til, sier han og gir meg en god bamse klem. Jeg klemmer han enda hardere og hvisker: And may the odds be ever in your favour.

Vi skilles, men blikket mitt gir aldri slipp på han jo lengre vi drar fra hverandre.

En irriterende og energisk eskort med navn Diamond kommer sprettene ut på scenen, og forteller om hva som gjorde Dødslekene til det, det har blitt. Viser oss en elgammel video, den samme videon de viser oss hvert eneste forbanna år.

Så kommer øyeblikket alle har ventet på. Spenning i lufta og ingen puster ut. De trekker pusten inn og håper på at det ikke blir dem. Diamond tripper bort til bollen med alle gutte navnene i de høye rosa skoene hennes med glittrende diamanter, og trekker varsomt ut en lapp. Jeg håper virkelig at det ikke blir Todd eller Matthew, så jeg krysser fingrene og lukker øyene. Diamond kremter stemmen , slik at den blir mer klart. Så trekker jeg inn en dyp pust og håper på det beste. - Andrew Jones, erklærer hun. Jeg trekker pusten ut igjen, men så innser jeg hvem det er. Andrew Jones er ikke hvilken som helst 15 åring. Han går i klassen min, og er den eneste av guttene som har gitt meg et forferdelig dårlig inntrykk. Første dag jeg møtte han, visste jeg allerede at jeg kommer til å hate han. Alle de 10 årene med skole plaget han alltid meg, til og med nå. På barneskolen ville han alltid kaste steiner eller tyggis på meg. Da vi startet på ungdomsskolen vokste han fra det, og begynte med spydige og unødvendig kommentarer. Men det jeg ikke kunne sette fingeren på var at han så forbausende bra ut, likevel var han bare slem mot meg.

Jeg ser det sjokkerte fjeset hans når han vandrer mot scenen, helt i sjokk. Det lyse brune håret hans, de brune øyene, den porselen hvite huden, de hadde blitt til noe helt annet. Frykt. Øyene mine observerer folkemengden. De fleste av jentene er sjokkert og er nesten på gråten. Guttene gir hverandre et klapp på skulderen og triste blikk. Han var elsket av alle, bortsett fra meg. Likevel føler jeg meg litt skyldig for alle de stygge tankene jeg hadde om han, nå ser jeg kanskje han aldri igjen.

Andrew introduserer han selv på scenen, og Diamond smiler stort og bredt. Hun tripper lykkelig over til jente bollen, og trekker ut en hvit lapp med navnet til den uheldige jenta. Guttene kan slappe av nå, imens jentene må være forberedt på det verste. Det kan ikke bli meg. Av tusenvis av lapper, er navnet mitt der bare 4 ganger.

Så utbryter Diamond: Belladonna Ericson! Jeg ser meg rundt omkring, når øyene mine prøver å fange opp jenta. Mens så slår det meg som et lyn, det var mitt navn.

Jeg skal inn i arenaen. Jeg kommer til å dø. Bare 15 år gammel, og med min verste fiende.


	2. Chapter 2

Føttene mine finner sin plass på scenen, og jeg blir stiv av skrekk. Forhåpentligvis så ser jeg ikke for forskrekket ut, men jeg vet innerst inne at jeg ser ut som en fortapt liten pike. En liten pike som ikke har noe annet valg enn å dø en grufull død, foran millionervis av mennesker. En liten pike som forlater familie og sin venn bak seg. Mamma, James, Luke, Todd og Matthew. De er borte for godt. Så kom jeg på at det er ikke bare jeg som er forskrekket. Et eller annet sted ute i mengden, er Matthew og Todd der.  
Jeg finner ikke Todd, men jeg ser en gråt-kvalt Matthew i folke mengden av unge gutter. Matthew, som aldri har felt en tåre for noen, ikke engang familien hans. Man ser godt at han prøver å kjempe tilbake tårene som presser seg ut av øyekroken, men taper kampen.  
Plutselig kjemper Matthew seg fremover folkemengden og ut mot scenen. Han snubler, men likevel så gjør han sitt yttereste for å nåd meg. Navnet mitt blir ropt igjen og igjen av han, likevel svarer jeg ikke. Hva skal jeg gjøre? Rope navnet hans tilbake? Det vil gjøre ingen noe godt. Savnet kommer bare til å bli sterkere, jo mer han etterlater seg spor i hjertet mitt.  
Han er kjapp, men ikke kjapp nok. Fredsvokterne tar tak i han så hardt at han blir nærmest slengt bakover når han kjemper imot. Han roper, skriker og sparker, men ingen nytte. Hva jeg gjør? Jo, jeg bare står der og ser på. Hjelpeløs og livredd.

Diamond snur seg mot meg og Andrew, sukker stort og irritert, så bare fortsetter hun med å holde en tale om hvordan det er en ære å være eskort for distrikt 3. Jeg hører ikke, jeg er for opptatt med å være fanget i min egen verden.  
Det harde klappet på skulderen min bringer meg tilbake til den virkelig verden, og jeg fulgt med på noe som helst. Men hvorfor skulle jeg? Jeg skal jo dø uansett, da vil jeg i det minste dø i min egen lille verden.  
- Ta hverandre i hånden nå, sier Diamond muntert. Andrews øyener møter mine, og jeg nøler ikke med å rekke ut hånden. Likevel gjør han ikke noe. Ingen reaksjon. Han bare står der og stirrer intenst på meg. Diamond merker den merkelige atmostfæren, så hun griper hånden hans slik at han må bare gi meg et venlig håndtrykk. - Distrikt 3 folkens, roper hun nesten i mikrofonen.

Jeg sitter og venter på at familien min og Matthew skal komme å ta et siste farvel. Men de minuttene føles ut som timer, og jeg frykter nesten at de ikke skal komme.  
Til slutt banker det på døra, og inn kommer familien min. Mamma, James, Luke og Todd. Mamma ser ut som hun holder på å drukne i sine egne tårer, noe som hun like gjerne kunne gjort, siden tanken over at jeg kan være død innen 4 uker, spiser henne fra innsiden og ut. James gir meg bare triste blikk og holder rundt Luke. Luke er for liten til å skjønne noe, men likevel er det nesten som han kjenner atmostfæren, så han er bare stille. Todd derimot, rister på meg og forteller meg at jeg skal holde meg i livet, uansett hva. Deretter gir de meg en siste klem, og det var den siste gang jeg noen gang kommer til å se dem.  
Matthew kommer også å tar farvel med meg. Men hans farvel er ikke som familien min sin. Matthew omfavner meg med armene som jeg aldri kommer til å føle igjen. Vi snakker ikke. Stillheten er prat i seg selv. Uansett, hva skulle vi si? At han synes synd på meg? At jeg kommer til å klare meg? At jeg må kjempe til min siste pust? Alt som burde ha bli sagt, har allerede blitt det.  
Han bryter stillheten, men gir ikke slipp på meg. - Vær så snill, kom tilbake i livet, trygler han meg og klemmer meg enda hardere. - Belladonna, jeg trenger deg. Uten deg gir livet mitt ingen mening, hvem skal fylle hverdagen min med glede, fortsetter han. Så gir han slipp på meg, men ikke helt. Leppene planter et kyss på mine, og for en stund står vi slik. En siste gave fra han. Dette var den siste gangen jeg noen gang fikk sett Matthew.


End file.
